


B R U T A L

by GhostRacha



Series: One of a Kind [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Brief Blowjob, Color System Safewords (not used), Consensual Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Somnophilia, Corruption Kink, Crying Kink?, Dom Han Jisung | Han, Fearplay, First Time, Hook-Up, Jesus Boy Loves Cock :), Knifeplay, Lee Felix - Freeform, Light Bondage, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rough Sex, Strangers, Tears As Lube, Top Han Jisung | Han, degradation (light), han jisung - Freeform, mask wearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostRacha/pseuds/GhostRacha
Summary: Lee Felix has never wanted to be treated softly. Han Jisung is there to help him.
Series: One of a Kind [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141766
Comments: 12
Kudos: 208





	B R U T A L

**Author's Note:**

> First:  
> I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION FOR ANY SORT OF REPOSTING FOR MY WORKS. 
> 
> Okay!  
> I tried to make this as clear as possible but I will reiterate. Felix is a willing participant with safety measures in place during this scene. The writing is very ‘in his head’ during the ‘attack’ for good reasons. One, to emphasize the consent factor and two, because he feels overwhelmed and his mind is compensating (also to spare a few graphic details) 
> 
> Side note! Capitalization of Him/He/etc is an attempt to make those more of a Name since Felix doesn’t know His name in the beginning. Does that make sense? 
> 
> Please mind the tags!!

Felix grew up going to all boy Catholic schools and being told what he should and shouldn’t do. He grew up with his weekends taken by bible studies and Sunday masses and preparing for tests to come the following week. He grew up repulsed by his own lingering stares in the gym locker rooms and learned that as much as he may not want to, he was feeling the need to stare even longer. 

He did his best to keep his head down in school, to go about his day and to continue saying grace before eating in the cafeteria. He was good at hiding. 

As soon as Felix got out of school, he shamelessly would spend hours online looking up the various ways one can pleasure themselves - he never had a chance to in the right dorm rooms - and ultimately ended up with a few dildos under his bed and a new love for the way they feel inside of him. However, Felix has been craving the real thing.

When Felix thinks about how sweet and innocent people perceive him, he can’t help the need to be ruined. He can’t help but want to be forced into submission as if it wasn’t his idea and as if he were so desired that they didn’t care about inexperience. He has never wanted to be treated gently, babied for his first time or ever treated any differently just because of that one fact alone. Felix took a trip down a rabbit hole rather quickly. 

Felix should have known, he should have expected today would be the day. They had talked about it for more than a week at this point. They had texted, called, skyped even to prove that He wasn't some horrible catfish on the site. Felix should have known, they had agreed on some time this week. Felix was the one who said not knowing which day would be a part of the whole scenario. He wanted to feel afraid, as he is now. He had told him how to come in, the code for the house lock. He was the one. It was all him. And yet here he is, knowing logically that this is all going to plan but feeling as if he never asked for this in the first place.

Felix feels his heart racing in his chest - out of excitement, maybe out of real fear. This guy could actually be coming to kill him after all. Maybe that's where the fear is coming from. He keeps his eyes shut and his breathing steady, regardless. He's meant to play along. He's meant to continue 'sleeping' and let the blanket begin to be pulled off of him. Felix is still surprised by the wave of cold air hitting his skin when it happens. He tries to stop the goosebumps from forming, stop his body twitching at the temperature difference. He hopes he did well enough to not be noticeable. 

Felix thinks about their first interaction, how it feels like it was forever ago and he doesn't know the man looming above his bed right now. He remembers seeing the compatible profile online, daring to send him a message only after one too many convincing dreams. He knew how badly he wanted it. How badly he still wants it, ignoring the glove pressing his hair away from his face. He knew this was going to happen. 

Felix remembers the man's almost sheepish replies, speaking cutely about the whole scene as if it weren't the actual topic. Definitely not in a way Felix would expect a dom to - well - not a very good one, at least. Felix was used to being put under submission within the first few messages. With him, though, they interacted casually at first. Checked in with one another to get acquainted - speaking as friends first and only moving into the beginning play after the man had sent a suggestive question about Felix's shower one night. Felix felt like he was speaking to a crush in high school more than anyone who wanted to abuse him. They eventually had nights of serious discussions, sounding nearly professional in their exchanging of fantasies. Felix felt as if he were interviewing for a job, or trying to sell a company product. Thinking about it now, Felix supposes he is a product in this case. He had been applying and trying to sell himself to the man. Felix wishes he would have at least been getting money, just in case he doesn't fuck as well as He hyped it up to be. Felix tries to focus on the thumb parting his lips rather than the idea of that realization.

He feels a gloved thumb - latex by the taste - push into his mouth to loosen his jaw and rub along his tongue. This was the part He had asked for, not Felix. Felix had happily agreed and made sure to brush his teeth twice before coming to bed every night for the past week or so. So, he lets his mouth hang open when the thumb is removed and he hears the shuffling of sweatpants. 

"Easier to just pull up and down," He had explained to Felix. "Faster if I need to run away from the mess I make and avoid any cops." He had added. Felix feels his lips parting again, this time being stretched by the head of His dick. He had asked Felix several times to make sure it was okay, ensuring him that Felix had approached Him and so his wants should come first. Maybe He had been the one being commissioned.

He lets the salty taste run over his tongue, feel the soft and warm skin rubbing against his lips and trying his best to not make it obvious that he's gathering his spit in order to be the best drooling angel he can be. He helps Him not scrape against his teeth ever so carefully, not wanting to ruin the illusion of sleeping. He hears Him sigh in content at the wet and warm mouth of Lee Felix, and Felix can feel his own arousal beginning to rise with every slow movement between his lips. Felix had agreed to not 'wake up' during this part, wanting to wait to look his attacker in the eye. 

He remembers seeing His eyes for the first time, so soft and such a deep brown Felix thought he may get lost in them. They each agreed to not have Him show his face. They both had wanted a mask to be worn for this scenario - Felix remembers telling him that he wants to risk seeing him in public some day, and to only know it's Him because of the eyes. So, Felix would skype with his face and shirtless chest and toned stomach on display, with Him already adorning the mask he planned to use with him. With Felix, right now. If he opens his eyes, Felix knows he will see the black mask with gold thread. He hopes he will, anyway. 

Felix loves the pressure of His hand keeping his jaw open, the shallow thrusts that fill his cheeks and make his stomach twist. Felix is glad they agreed on Felix wearing a shirt and boxers for this encounter, his body already beginning to heat up from the feeling of being used. All by someone he doesn't know the real name of. Sure, he knows his number and his account could be searched if it ever needed to be for his info - but not knowing His name seems to be the thrill in his bones right now. All they have are their usernames, and Felix can't even make himself remember it at this moment. His mouth is being closed gently, soft wet sounds of a gloved hand running up and down a wet cock seeming loud in the quiet room. Felix wants to look. Felix feels the blanket be slowly dragged off of him, the feathery touch of a sharpened knife trailing down his side. Felix thinks of when they debated on a fake knife, Felix ensuring Him that a real knife would be fine as long as he doesn't use it during the struggle or any time after Felix calls a yellow. He was easy to comply, and Felix remembers being thankful for how sub-oriented he was.

The first cut at his shirt is fast and quiet, expertly done by a practiced hand. Felix wonders how many others He has abused before Felix. He can't be the first, not with how practiced He seems to be. Even in their conversations, he seemed so comfortable in setting the scene and open to suggestions or changes that Felix assumes He must be well versed.

Soon enough, his shirt is cut down the middle and hanging off of him. He has to commend him, though, because he honestly could have actually slept through the cutting if he were actually asleep to begin with.

They agreed that Felix would calmly roll onto his back, as a way to make Him feel a bit of panic that Felix might wake up too soon. So he does, stretching his limbs a bit and rolling onto his back with a sigh. His arms are casually placed over his head, perfectly bent to aid Him in tying his wrists to the bed posts. Felix had sent him photos of the posts, making sure He knew what he would be tying against when the day came. They agreed on soft looking black ropes, which were thin enough to easily be cut off should Felix want them to be. Felix feels the bed dip gently beside him, a hand carefully lifting one of his wrists to slide the rope under before raising it into place. Felix is supposed to let the first one be finished before the struggle. Felix can feel his heart in his ears, his brain feeling like it wants to forget this moment. His body wants to indulge in it. 

There’s a slight tug at his now secured wrist, ensuring it’s tight enough to keep him there only if he wants to be. The bed dips around Felix, points of pressure on either side of his hips and for a second, Felix is actually afraid to fight. He’s afraid that this is somehow not the same person he talked to before. He’s afraid to look up and see Him hovering over him, no matter how carefully he is holding Felix’s wrist right now. 

Felix isn’t supposed to let his second wrist be tied. He is supposed to yell, to kick and not bite down on the hand that is going to cover his mouth. He told Felix that he wants to work for it, and Felix wants to lose. Felix opens his eyes.

He notices quickly, His eyes going almost comically wide with the rest of his face being only black and gold threads. A large hand clamps over Felix’s mouth roughly, coincidentally causing Felix’s one hand to remain free. Felix yells, loud enough to be heard and quiet enough to stay muffled. 

“Shut up!” He hisses, his second hand coming up to grip Felix’s throat. His weight is fully sat on Felix now, and Felix’s attempts to knee him are weak. Felix is begging, pleading for Him to let him go, not to hurt him and promises of not telling anyone this ever happened. Felix feels the hand leave his mouth for just a second before it comes thundering down on his cheek. His ears ring, his eyes roll into his head and his cock aches at the action. Felix groans at the pain, sure that he’ll have a mark for a few days. Felix hopes he will, at least. The sting of the slap makes it easier to cry. 

Felix has to admit, he’s always been one to cry whenever he’s overwhelmed. He decided to ask Felix to put that to good use, He had asked Felix to cry until he couldn’t and to not feel bad about it. Felix lets the tears fall down toward his ears, his free hand trying its best to push Him off. Felix hears him chuckle. 

“Don’t act like you don’t want it,” He says. Felix does want it. He wants it so badly, he might go insane. He tries to escape the restraints, regardless. He shuffles off of Felix’s hips, easily tugging down the thin shorts and lifting Felix’s flailing legs onto one of His broad shoulders. He presses himself down to Felix’s face, Felix hiccuping sobs down and trying to wiggle away from Him. He searches Felix’s eyes, His hands holding Felix’s legs together tightly despite Felix’s own small hand trying to claw them off. Felix can see the way his eyes curve. Felix can tell he’s smiling. “Keep crying, angel. It’s the only lube you’ll get.” Felix whines at that. 

Felix knows it isn’t true. He knows that He has some with him, knows that He knows there is some in the drawer beside them, and yet He manages to be wildly convincing. Felix kicks at His shoulder as He wipes his hand through the streaming tears. 

“You can’t even pretend you don’t want this,” He muses, Felix only getting a quick panicked glance at the way He is pumping himself behind Felix’s legs. “You’re leaking, you messy thing,” He nearly coos. Felix wants to hide. He leans back a bit, uncurling Felix and exposing the hard truth between his legs. He really is leaking. A gloved, still damp hand comes down on his swollen member quickly. Felix sees white, his body feels hot and he can’t help but jerk away. He laughs. 

“See? You like pain, this should be easy for you.” He says. Felix says no. He lifts his legs again, lining himself up quickly and pushing in with little resistance. Felix has had a long time to prepare himself for this. They agreed on no lube and no condom, but only after they each sent proof of recent clinic visits. The stretch and the burn make Felix cry louder, only to be choked off by His hand at his throat again. Felix’s head is swimming in waves of lust. He may ask Him for his number after this, who knows? 

“God, you are something else, aren’t you?” He grunts, his hips suddenly jerking forward and causing another loud cry from Felix’s lips. “I knew you’d be a good plaything for me.” He sneers, already moving at a harsh pace and making Felix’s eyes roll back. Felix’s hand stops trying to push him away and instead resorts to trying to stop His hips. He tries to press his heels into His shoulder to lift himself away. Felix loses motivation to do so with every angled thrust. 

“Stop,” Felix cries, interrupted by another hard jolt of his body. “Please, please,” Felix’s voice is hoarse and shaking, his head tilting back to give him some more breathing room. He gasps when the hand leaves his throat. 

“Not until I’m done with you,” He says, parting Felix’s legs into a more comfortable position of one leg over each shoulder. Felix manages to lift himself away momentarily, only to have two hands gripping bruises on his hips and shoving him back to the bed. He is inside him again in no time. This time, Felix’s body rejects it. It’s too much, too fast and too big to accommodate quickly. Felix pants out uneven breaths, trying with more force to get away now than any other time before. “You’re so fucking tight,” He sighs, a low moan rumbling through Felix’s already shuddering form and His hips hitting harder in rapid succession. Felix continues to cry, he looks up to the ceiling instead of the abuse being done to him. “Don’t space out on me, now,” He says, slowing himself down just enough to imply care rather than a demand. Felix is thankful for it. “Look at me.” He grips Felix’s hair roughly, angling his head to see the way his cock bobs against his stomach and the way he is being forced open. “Watch me ruin you.” He growls. Felix sees his own cock twitch at the words. He isn’t sure how to feel about it. 

Felix is tempted to give in already, to stroke himself until he sees stars and to let himself go limp while He finishes inside of him. He knows he has to follow the script though, no matter how badly he wants to forget it.

“Fuck,” Felix squeaks, partially involuntarily and mostly to spur Him on. “You’re hurting me,” He cries, not making much of an effort to stop it. 

“Good.” He says. “Why not give me a show while I’m at it?” He purrs, grabbing Felix’s hand and forcing it to press uncomfortably hard against his cock. Felix looks into his eyes, trying his best to seem confused and afraid. He stares back, pressing Felix’s hand harder with every second he doesn’t respond. 

“Okay!” Felix yelps, shaking the larger hand away. “Okay, okay,” he sniffles, trying his best not to seem too eager about the watchful eyes. He strokes himself with fake disinterest at first, the sharp push and pull between his legs making him shaky and not too keen to have such friction in his own hand. He carefully raises his hand to his mouth, looking up at Him quickly before spitting into his palm. He feels His thrusts stutter, a shaky moan escaping from behind the mask and His eyes burning into Felix’s skin as he wraps the wet hand around himself. 

“Look at you,” He muses, Felix working his hand quickly and his back arching without meaning to. “You fucking like it, don’t you, you freak?” He snaps, and Felix can’t help but nod at the words. They’d talked about this, too, how Felix wanted to be called out for enjoying everything being done to him and made to feel like it was a bad thing. 

“First time,” He breathes, locking eyes with the stranger behind the mask. Felix swears he sees His eyes roll back, but it easily could have been his own. 

“You always remember the first,” He pants, his tone dripping with arrogance and a new level of twisted satisfaction with his work. “I’ll be in your mind forever. In your nightmares.”

“Wet dreams, you mean,” Felix gasps, his stomach tightening with every stroke of his hand. It’s so much better with the real thing. He feels a slap at his thigh, making him wince and allowing the tears to fall again. 

“You’re fucking filthy, you know that?” He asks, Felix nodding quickly and letting his hips buck into his hand as much as he can manage. “A filthy fucking virgin,” He scoffs. 

“Not anymore.” Felix chides. His hips stutter, his hand slowing down enough for three or four long spurts of cum to cover his chest and stomach without messing the bed beneath them. He chuckles at Felix, his own hips beginning to falter as Felix goes limp with the aftershock. Felix stares up at the eyes that are trailing him up and down, his skin igniting with every rough squeeze. He smiles up at him lazily, a new weight of exhaustion pulling him deeper and deeper into pure content with the whole situation. Just as his eyes begin to flutter shut, he is jolted once more with a long groan from above, his insides feeling full and warmer than before. He pays no mind to the hand being untied or the shuffling of Him fixing himself up so He can leave. Felix is supposed to follow the script. He’s not supposed to thank him for his time or walk him out. He’s supposed to lie in bed not knowing what to do with himself. Felix finds it easy enough to do so. The floor creaks, the door shuts, and Felix is left behind to clean himself up once he can find the energy. Felix almost texts Him goodnight. His job is done. 

******

He had been right. Felix has had nightmares. He has woken up feeling like there were hundreds of hands touching him without it ever being enough. He has had dreams where he woke up to someone in a different mask, but getting used all the same. He hasn’t reached out to tell Him that, though. 

Felix walks into work as he always does, thinking nothing about what happened two months prior. He does his job and gets out without issue in his regular day to day life. He hasn’t changed. His life is the same. 

When Felix decides to meet up with a friend for dinner, traveling maybe twenty minutes away to visit his favorite place to eat, everything is normal. They are laughing at their table and making jokes about whatever happened at work that day. Their server is nice enough, and the food is good. Nothing has changed. 

When Felix walks out with his friend, waiting to part in the parking lot is when things get a bit iffy. 

His friend leaves without an issue, Felix having to take the short walk back to his car where a meter is ticking away the seconds before his time expires. The sun has set, and Felix is happy. For the most part. He swears he can feel eyes on him from somewhere, but he isn’t about to turn around and find out. He’s less than five minutes away from the car. 

His phone chimes in his pocket, and his screen illuminates with a message from the boy he swears he hasn’t thought about. ‘Speed up, there’s some drunks following you.’ 

Felix does as he’s told, not questioning how he would know that or where he may be. He knew he felt something off. 

When Felix gets to his car, his hands shake and threaten to drop his keys. He isn’t sure he wants to get in the car yet. He hears footsteps running toward him, and he is just about to press the panic alarm when he’s crushed in a hug. Felix is confused. 

“Hey Felix, I missed you!” The person practically yells into his ear. Felix flinches away from the unfamiliar voice. “Sorry I’m late, let’s get going!” A hand takes the keys from him and unlocks the car, ushering him in. All Felix manages to see when the door shuts are black jeans and the sleeves of some sort of jacket. How did he know his name? The passenger door opens and shuts with a thud, a huff coming from the boy suddenly sitting beside him. “Drive, Felix,” He says. Felix thinks he remembers seeing this guy in the coffee shop, a few tables over. Maybe. Felix just looks at him. He looks back at Felix as he buckles his seatbelt. “Felix. Start the car.” 

_ Oh. _ Without a mask with golden thread, Felix nearly doesn’t recognize him at all. The voice is a bit higher, but the eyes are the same. They still burn into him. 

“Yeah, okay, yeah,” Felix stutters. They manage to drive away without any further issue. “Uh, hello again.” Felix says. 

“Sorry, they kept getting closer to you.” He says. “And uh, I’d like to think that you didn’t ask to be followed by all three of them.” He chuckles. “I don’t know you well, though. Sorry if I ruined your date.” He says. Felix gently slaps his chest, scoffing and assuring him that no - he didn’t ask to be followed. 

“I’m still recovering from you, I wouldn’t jump to three.” Felix teases, pulling off into another parking lot. He parks, looking over at the boy beside him again. Young, around Felix’s age. Cute, full cheeks and not a hint of malice about him. Felix knows better though. “You know my name, apparently, so what about yours?” He asks. The boy looks a bit sheepish. 

“I heard them call it to seat you at the diner. I’m Han,” He extends his hand. “Han Jisung.” 

“Lee Felix,” Felix shakes his hand. “Thank you for doing that, back there.” Jisung nods. 

“So, still recovering, huh?” Jisung teases, a smirk on his face. “I wasn’t that bad was I?” Felix rolls his eyes.

“Is there anywhere I can drop you off?” He asks. He doesn’t know where Jisung lives. He’s only just found out his name. 

“Take me to your place. I can walk home from there.” He says with a smile. Felix blushes. He’s really gotten lucky with this coincidence. Same place same time. 

So they drive, chatting about more things than just whether or not Felix has been doing well. They pull into the driveway and neither of them know whether to hug or give a firm handshake. So they don’t. 

*******

A few weeks later, Felix is getting into his car after work. He feels something jab at his side, a hand wrapping around his mouth and pinning his head to the seat. He looks in the rear view mirror to find a black and gold threaded mask. 

“Drive, Felix.” Jisung says from the back seat. The knife poking at his side is steady and unmoving. More for show than anything else. Felix smiles beneath his hand, nodding quickly and letting his eyes well up with tears. Felix should have known. They had decided on sometime this week. Felix had promised to leave his car unlocked. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope this turned out okay! I’ve never written any ‘hard-kink’ material like this before but I’m looking forward to your feedback! 
> 
> I’m posting on my phone so please forgive any weird formatting! I will be fixing it :)
> 
> Twt: BangBiddies


End file.
